l'homme loup
by severuse
Summary: Remus lupin par Remus Lupin


**L'homme loup**

Note de l'auteur : les personnages ainsi que certains fait sont Jk Rowling. Sans ces éléments je n'aurais pas pu écrire cette histoire.

**1 l'adolescent**

Sur moi pèse une malédiction, quelque chose qui une fois par mois me fait oublier qui je suis. Comme les filles qui ont leur règles tout les mois, je deviens une furie, et pourtant je suis un garçon.

Un garçon bon, généreux, un peu timide, je pourrais dire quelqu'un de bien si je ne me transformait pas en une bête sanguinaire, tous les mois.

En effet je suis un loup garou, à chaque pleine lune je me transforme. J'oublie que je suis Rémus Lupin, j'oublie que certaines personnes sont mes amis. Chaque pleine lune je ne suis plus un jeune garçon, je suis un bête assoiffée de sang, obsédé par l'idée de mordre la première personne qui passe, qui pourrait tuer sans avoir aucun remords.

Quand le phénomène arrive je m'isole, parce que je ne veut pas devenir un tueur, ni un mordeur, je dois dire que cette isolation forcée est pire que tout, j'ai de telles bouffée de violence que je suis obligé de me mordre moi-même. Parfois je voudrais choisir le coté facile, celui qui me permettrait de mordre en toute impunité, je voudrais écouter mes instincts, laisser la violence reprendre le dessus. Je voudrais pouvoir évacuer toute cette frustration de moi.

Heureusement que quand l'être humain reprend le dessus, cette envie de violence non assouvie est oublié. Mais qui me dit qu'un jour le loup ne reprendra pas le dessus.

Parfois je me demande qui je suis, suis-je un homme ou un loup, oh comme j'aimerais être ou l'un ou l'autre mais pas les deux à la fois.

Parfois j'aurais préféré mourir le jour de ma morsure, mais cela n'est pas le cas, parfois je voudrais me jeter du haut d'une falaise, mais je sais que je ne le ferais pas. Parce que depuis quelques temps mes meilleurs amis, James, Sirius et Peter, sont devenus des animagus afin de m'accompagner durant mes transformations, en effet des la pleines lune ils se changent en animaux car sur cette forme là, je suis inoffensifs pour eux.

**2 Le jeune adulte**

Aujourd'hui je viens de perdre certaines illusions, moi qui me croyait au seuil de mon avenir, je me rends compte que finalement je n'en ai pas. À l'heure ou mes amis ont commencé leur carrières d'aurors, moi je ne trouve pas de travail, même les travaux que l'on pourrait qualifier de bas ne me sont pas accessibles du fait de ma condition. J'avais conscience que les choses seraient dures, mais je ne pensait pas à ce point là. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, j'avais pensé qu'en prouvant que je n'avais jamais mordu personne, qu'en travaillant le jour personne ne risquait rien, et surtout qu'en montrant mes aspics ou j'ai eu un optimal dans toute les matières m'ouvrirait toute les portes, tu parles maintenant je regrette tout ce travail acharné pour rien.

Plusieurs de mes congénères on rejoint un sorcier nommé Voldemort qui leur garantit une vie meilleure, je voudrais bien y croire, mais je sais que je ne rejoindrait jamais les forces du mal, mes amis se battent assez pour que la lumière soit la plus forte. Heureusement que mes amis sont toujours là pour moi. Et pour eux je lutterai contre le loup, pour eux je resterai du bon côté malgré qu'il soit peu reluisant pour eux.

Aujourd'hui je suis content; je suis chargé de surveiller le bébé de James et Lili, pour la première fois de ma vie je ne me sens pas un fardeau. Malheureusement je ne savait pas que ce bonheur n'allait pas durer. En effet James, Lili et Peter sont morts, Sirius est en prison pour le meurtre de Peter et de moldu, et dire que je m'en voulais d'avoir eu parfois envie de rejoindre les ténèbres, alors qu'un ami l'avait fait. Pourrais je un jour pardonner à ce traitre. En tout cas je sais maintenant je ferais tout pour que la lumière triomphe et je me vengerais de la mort de mes amis.

**3 L'adulte**

La vie sans mes amis à été dure, pas de travail, pas d'amis, plus d'Harry à surveiller, j'ai du vivre pendant des années isolé du monde jusqu'à ce qu'un courrier de Dumbledore me parvienne.

Depuis quelque temps ma vie à pris un tournant heureux, Dumbledore m'a engagé comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, grâce à Severus Rogue j'ai accéss à une potion qui s'appelle la potion tue loup, cette potion me permet de garder mon esprit d'homme durant mes transformations. Et surtout j'ai rencontré Harry Potter. J'espère que cette amitié avec lui va durer, j'espère qu'il ne me rejettera pas quand il saura qui je suis vraiment. Sirius s'est echapé de la prison, il veut tuer Harry, je sais sur Sirius certaines informations qui lui faciliterons la tache pour tuer Harry mais je n'ose pas en parler à Dumbledore de peur qu'il me renvoie pour avoir trahis sa confiance enfant. Va falloir que je sois vigileant pour éviter une catastrophe.

Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, j'ai retrouvé un ami, Sirius etait en fait innocent, le traitre était Peter. Harry sais maintenant que je suis un loup garou et il m'aime quand même. J'ai perdu un travail, mais j'ai retrouvé un amis et j'en ai un nouveau.

Voldemort est revenu à la vie, je suis en mission auprès de mes congénères pour les persuader de soutenir ma cause. Je suis pas sur d'y arriver mais je vais faire tout ce que je peut.

Aujourd'hui est un triste jour, Sirius est mort de la main de Bellatrix, mais il faut que je sois fort pour Harry qui vient de perdre le seul membre de sa famille auquel il tenais. Il faut que je me batte pour que les meurtres finissent enfin. La guerre fait rage, Nymphadora Tonks, une auror est amoureuse de moi, mais je sais que je ne peut pas me laisser aller à l'aimer vu ma condition.

Dumbledore est mort, tué par Séverus Rogue, encore un traitre. Je me vengerais, je le jure.

Aujourd'hui je me suis marié avec Nymphadora, c'est l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie moi qui pensait que j'amais je ne connaîtrais l'amour. Tonks est enceinte, j'ai peur, il faut que je parte, j'ai pas envie que mon enfant aie honte de moi.

Harry m' a persuadé, je vais rester avec Tonks et je prendrais soin de mon enfant.

Aujourd'hui mon enfant est né, il tiens de sa mère, et il n'y à aucune trace de loup garou en lui. Je suis soulagé. Je suis heureux malgré ce temps de guerre. J'espère qu'un jour tout cela sera fini et que je pourrais élever mon enfant dans un monde meilleur. Oui je me battrais jusqu'au bout contre les ténèbres, j'espere que mes chers amis seront enfin vengés.


End file.
